


It’s Amazing Who You Run Into at the Airport

by Candyoranges



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Gen, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyoranges/pseuds/Candyoranges
Summary: Jack was on his way to Global Dynamics in order to meet the new director. He hoped the new guy – or gal – was better than the last one. King had felt like a used-car salesman, but less smiley. A depressing used-car salesman? Anyway, he’d been smarmy, insincere, and not particularly concerned for the welfare of the town. Fingers crossed that the new director would actually be someone he could get along with, or this new job could get old real fast.





	

It was only the first day and Jack was already stressed. He was still of two minds about the whole being transferred to Eureka thing. Sure, some of the people seemed nice and he could see himself making some friends, but he also hadn’t really been given a choice in the “promotion.” He was still trying to work out a new custody arrangement with Abby since he was now several hours away from his daughter.

Then he’d discovered he didn’t have anywhere to stay, got turned into a guinea pig for a talking house, and had a dead woman walk into his office. Eureka was definitely not feeling like a “promotion.”

Now he was on his way to visit Global Dynamics for his third time in order to meet the new director. He hoped the new guy – or gal – was better than the last one. King had felt like a used-car salesman, but less smiley. A depressing used-car salesman? Anyway, he’d been smarmy, insincere, and not particularly concerned for the welfare of the town. Fingers crossed that the new director would actually be someone he could get along with, or this new job could get old real fast.

Walking into the director’s office with Allison however, he found himself hit by a powerful moment of déjà vu. It took a moment to place why the guy looked so familiar; he’d run into him at the airport yesterday. Literally. He’d been a little distracted thinking about his move and the new job and had walked right into the guy before even noticing him. The other man had stumbled a little off balance and dropped his briefcase, then narrowed his eyes at Jack as he’d reached down to pick the bag up for the taller man. The suspicion in the green eyes had faded however as they’d quickly flicked up and down Jack’s body in an appreciative once over, (lingering on his ass as Jack had bent over).

Jack certainly hadn’t minded since he’d been doing some subtle ogling of his own. Sure the man was a total stranger he’d just knocked over and would probably never see again, but a guy could dream, right? And the tall brunet was definitely dream-worthy.

Of course that man of his dreams was now standing right in front of him. If Jack had thought he was sexy yesterday wearing jeans and a little rumpled from travel, it was nothing compared to today. Neatly groomed and wearing a very expensive suit, the new director could have stepped off the cover of G.Q.

Jack was not the only who recognized the new director though. He watched bemusedly as Allison bickered with the newly identified Nathan Stark. It just figured that both the gorgeous woman and the gorgeous man in front of him would already be married, and to each other no less. Although that might or might not continue to be the case given their squabbling and the fact they clearly weren’t currently living together.

Of course, Jack couldn’t get away with standing on the sidelines of the marital spat for too long. Apparently something of Jack’s recognition of her husband had shown on his face and percolated into Allison’s consciousness, since she suddenly cut herself off in order to turn and question him about it.

“Oh yeah, I just, uh, literally ran into him at the airport yesterday. Sorry again about that by the way,” he added turning to the other man for a moment. 

But Allison had already rounded back on Stark. “You’ve been in town since yesterday?” 

“Allie...”

Wanting to extricate himself from the re-igniting domestic drama, Jack decided to cut in. He didn’t need flashbacks to his own fights with Abby.

“Hey, so, while it sounds like you guys have some catching up to do, I need to get permission to use the bio-scanner thingies…”

After exiting the room, Jack paused for a second to consider the turn of events. He had no desire to get in the middle of whatever problems Stark and Allison had, but if the opportunity _did_ ever arise in the future he wondered whom he’d rather pursue. Not that it probably mattered, considering everything else he had on his plate right now. 

Ah well, just one more bit of first-day craziness. Although if Eureka did end up improving his love life, that would definitely be a mark on the positive column for having moved to this weird town.

**Author's Note:**

> What happens next with the trio is up to your imagination. Maybe they continue their canon arguing and love triangle, but maybe instead of both bristling over Allison, Nathan and Jack will remember the subtle ogling and let that change their perception of each other.
> 
> ~/~/~
> 
> I’d also been thinking about another premise recently which I probably won’t write given that it parallels several things in this story, so I want to share it here as an alternative direction this story could take. Basically Jack is a lot more bitter about his “promotion,” especially if Zoe didn’t chase after him, or if he had some other ties to L.A. or the Marshals that he wasn’t happy to leave behind. He’d still do his job of course, and he’s always been a fairly friendly guy, but he wouldn't be looking to put down roots. In fact, he’d plan to put in only enough time to feasibly be able to request a transfer back. My mis-memory had thought Allison was the one who came to tell him about the job, which would make her the focus of Jack’s bitterness. Nathan thus wouldn’t have reason to be territorial and might instead be intrigued or bemused by how Jack didn’t seem to like her although she seemed to like him. (And then Nathan either helps Jack bring Zoe or otherwise alleviate the bitterness, or both men leave Eureka together.)


End file.
